Noragami Episode 02
Snow-like (雪のような, Yuki no Yōna) is the second episode of the Noragami anime adaption. It first aired January 12, 2014. Summary falling asleep at school.]] Hiyori leaves her body while bathing and again later at school, while changing for gym class. As her friends, Ami and Yama, carry her to the infirmary, Hiyori decides to wander the city, as she is able to move faster in her half-phantom form, and she eventually ends up in a park. Yato, who is writing his number on a train, receives a call from Hiyori, who doubts his claims that he is a god because he has yet to help her. He appears next to her suddenly, having teleported, and states that, if he weren't a god, he wouldn't be able to do that. When she asks him about her request, he tells her that he cannot do anything without a Shinki. He then gets a call asking for help and disappears. Hiyori then takes it upon herself to find a Shinki for him, looking around town and talking to several small phantoms. She finally notice a "storm", a large group of phantoms, brewing in the distance, and reasons that since there are so many spirits headed towards the "storm", at least one of them will listen to her. Meanwhile, it turns out Yato's call was about cleaning a bathroom, where he receives his 5 yen payment and a can of beer. As he's about to turn in for the night, Yato gets another call from Hiyori, who claims to have found him a Shinki. He appears before her once again, only to find that the so-called Shinki she found was actually a large phantom. The pair then proceeds to run away from the creature. When Hiyori then tries to attack the phantom, she is stopped by Yato, who is then bitten on the arm by the phantom. He manages to injure it, causing the phantom to temporarily retreat. Yato prevents Hiyori from touching his injury, explaining that his arm has been "blighted," which is a type of defilement that spreads unless it is excorcised or cleansed, and slowly eats away at you. Yato then explains that Hiyori's "tail" is not actually a tail, but a "cord" that connects her physical and ethereal forms. Therefore, if it is cut she will die. The phantom reappears and they have no choice to run from it once more. Suddenly, Yato catches sight of an uncorrupted spirit in the distance and stops dead in his tracks. He identifies it as a teenage boy, which he says is a difficult age, but claims it as his Shinki anyway. It transforms into its weapon form, a katana. Yato then sees a flashback of the spirit's memories and stands still on the top of a powerpole, seemingly in shock, and starts to collapse. He is then swallowed by the phantom, katana in hand. Hiyori screams his name and Yato, inside the phantom, opens his eyes and slices the creature open from the inside out. He plummets through the air and lands on a pair of powerlines, and then falls to the ground. He lies on the ground for a moment, and Hiyori sees tears running down his cheeks. Later, he is seen cleansing his blight with the katana propped up beside him. He tells Hiyori that the katana's name is Yuki, and less formally, Yukine. The katana then reverts to his human form, a teenage boy with blond hair and orange eyes. Seeing that Yukine is shivering, Yato offers him his jersey top. However, he is rejected by Yukine, who states that it reeks of sweat. Hiyori then offers Yukine her scarf, as Yato stares off into the distance with a blank look on his face. Characters Character Debuts Characters in Order or Appearance Adaption Notes *In the manga, Hiyori was lying on her bed when she left her body, not in the bath, and she left her body whilst running in class, not in the changing rooms. *The flashback of Yukine's memories is much longer in the anime than it is in the manga. Navigation